Une évidence
by Lixette
Summary: Un soir, à la lumière d'une bougie, elle songe à celui qu'elle aime...


Cela fait un moment que j'avais envie de vous écrire un petit quelque chose... Mais étant donné que l'inspiration et moi on fait deux, cela a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais je vous remercie surtout de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction (enfin il s'agit plus d'un one shot). Je rappelle que tout ce merveilleux univers appartient à J.K Rowling et vous remercie encore une fois (en deux lignes c'est beaucoup de remerciement) !

Bonne lecture !

La plume tremblait entre mes mains... Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà, la bougie se consumait lentement. La pénombre, l'odeur de cire et de parchemin avait toujours su créer une atmosphère apaisante pour moi... Mais j'avais beau essayer de me raisonner, la peur continuait lentement de se frayer un chemin en moi... Je la sentais qui coulait dans mes veines, qui s'insinuait dans chacune des cellules de mon corps... Elle se distillait en moi tel un poison mortel elle comprimait ma poitrine, elle m'empêchait de respirer, de vivre. Elle grandissait à chaque seconde qui passe elle était dévastatrice. La plume tomba lentement sur le sol glacé. Je serrais si fort le bord de l'immense table en bois dans le but de me détendre, mais cela permit seulement aux jointures de mes mains de devenir blanches.. Toute trace d'ongle avait désertée mes mains. J'avais affronté tellement de choses dans ma courte existence, j'avais fait tellement de sacrifices, tellement de choix difficiles... Mais jamais ma baguette n'avait tremblé lorsque j'avais lancé ce sort, cet « Oubliettes », jamais mon pouls n'avait accéléré lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de ce basilic, jamais mon calme n'avait cédé trop de terrain à la peur...  
Pourtant, encore une fois, j'étais sûre de faire le bon choix... Partir pour se reconstruire, partir pour laisser le monde magique se reconstruire, partir pour laisser les morts s'effacer lentement, partir pour l'oublier... A quel moment la fine frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour s'était-elle effacée ? A quel moment ma raison était-elle partie ? Jamais il ne m'avait considérée comme une fille... Lorsqu'ils parlaient des filles de Poudlard, sans même avoir la prétention d'être jugée jolie, jamais je n'étais mentionnée...Recherche d'identité, crise existentielle, besoin de sortir de la transparence. J'étais simplement une amie, une confidente, au mieux, une meilleure amie ! De toute façon il préférait les rousses ! Alors à quel moment j'avais commencé à être stupide ? Je me souvenais de la folie qui s'était emparée de moi lorsque que je l'avais serré dans mes bras lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, du frisson qui m'a parcourue lorsqu'il m'a pris la main à Godric's Hollow et de la chaleur qui s'était insufflée en moi lorsque nous avons dansé en cavale.  
Il savait... Je n'avais jamais su cacher ce que je ressentais... Et puis il y avait Ginny... Je savais que j'aurais pu la détester... Elle a su lui montrer qu'elle était une fille, une femme... Elle a su le séduire... Mais elle était la source de son bonheur, je lui étais donc infiniment reconnaissante... Mais tout cela me faisait tellement souffrir... Alors j'avais choisi de fuir, pour mon bien... Mais était-ce le bon choix ? Pourquoi est-ce que lorsqu'il était question de lui, j'étais incapable d'aligner trois pensées ? J'étais Hermione Granger enfin ! Mais il était mon évidence, qui avait trouvé une autre évidence. Il était ici question des aléas de l'amour et ils étaient plus insolubles pour moi qu'un problème avancé d'arithmancie. Alors j'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée parce que je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais rien contrôler. J'avais peur parce que j'avais l'impression que sans lui j'allais totalement m'effondrer... J'avais l'impression que sans lui je n'étais rien... Mon meilleur ami me brisait le cœur et je ne faisais que subir cette douleur, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de sauver les apparences et souffrir en silence et surtout seule...  
J'avançais tranquillement vers la fenêtre... Le contact de mes pieds nus sur le sol de pierre glacé me fit frémir. J'observais l'immensité de l'océan, le roulis des vagues, l'écume qui s'échoue sur la plage, et me détendit en imaginant l'eau salée entrer en contact avec mon corps brûlant de terreur... Le clair de lune laissait apparaître le mouvement des herbes sauvages ancrées dans le sable avec le vent. Je laissais filer mes pensées et j'accueillais des sensations plus sereines en moi. J'avais compris que j'étais comme un bateau, et lui était mon ancre. Après tout ce que l'on avait vécu ensemble, je me raccrochais à lui comme à une bouée... En me détachant de lui, je serai libre. Mon cœur se sera à cette pensée mais je partais demain. Je savais que je finira par rencontrer une nouvelle évidence au détour d'un méandre de ma vie... Peut-être l'avais je déjà rencontrée mais j'étais trop concentrée sur un amour avorté, jamais partagé déjà regretté... Il resterait une part importante de ma vie, la construction de ce que je suis, et je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Mais une évidence était là quelque part sur Terre, à m'attendre inconsciemment, les bras ouverts. Une évidence qui reconnaîtrait que je suis une fille, une évidence qui accepterait ma peur d'aimer.  
Demain je partais; cette idée ne me faisait plus aussi peur maintenant . Je me retournais, ramassais ma plume et je finis d'écrire mes adieux à mon premier amour celui que l'on n'oubliera jamais.

 _A revoir Harry_

 _Je laisse mon ancrage en Angleterre  
et pars à la découverte d'une nouvelle  
évidence.  
Je t'aimerai à jamais_

 _Hermione_

La bougie s'éteignit dans un souffle, toute la cire avait fondu.


End file.
